Divergent:One Shots
by TheZanyBookworm
Summary: What goes on in the heads of other characters in the Divergent Trilogy? What would happen if some events in the story were not to occur? A collection of different one shots, from the perspective of other characters and stories full of 'what ifs'
1. Unbelievable: Zeke's POV

**This is not a Zetris fanfic. Geez, can't a guy and a girl be friends nowadays?**

**Of course not. Not after Twilight. (Don't take that seriously. I like twilight, I just like mocking things a little more...)**

We all leave Shauna's side once she is on a bed at the infirmary. She was okay to move...her arms and head. But her legs aren't working. She can't move. She can't possibly fight. How is this supposed to work?

She'd be factionless.

I remember Shauna since we were kids. Uriah and Lynn had been friends. Shauna had always near Lynn, and I had always been near Uriah. As they grew older they needed less older-brother/sister supervision with his friends, but Shauna and I kept hanging around.

We used to try to arm wrestle. I would always win. We would try fighting. I'd always win. I almost thought she would choose a different faction. She never seemed to be physically strong. But I learned that there was more to Dauntless than just brute strength, and adrenaline pumping in you instead of blood. Because of Shauna. Because of her perseverance, and her courage.

And now she might be factionless, rummaging of scraps of food, dying of hunger. I feel tears in the back of my eyes, now surfacing.

Great. A dauntless man crying. I grab a gun from Bud, and try to find someone I know. Were looking for camera lenses to paint, to avoid Erudite from stalking us. I try finding someone I know to shoot stuff with. The only person I only know, is Tris. And not well. I haven't talked to her much. Even though he's Four's girl. She's by the Chasm, so I start walking there.

"Hey, Tris." I say, going next to her. It isn't awkward talking to her. It's just that I am used to cursing whenever I try conversing.

"Hey. You made it." Tris says.

"Yeah." I say, shifting my feet one foot to the other. "We waited until Shauna was stable and then took her here." I remember looking at Shauna, her bloody wound, the bullet piercing her. Her screaming, her crying from the pain. I feel a tear coming in my eye. I Rub my eye, pretending to be tired, when really, Im keeping the little salty water in my eye where it's supposed to be.

"I didn't want to move her." I continue. "But...wasn't safe with Candor anymore. Obviously."

"How is she?" Tris asks.

"Dunno. She's gonna survive it, but the nurse thinks she might paralyzed from the waist down. And that wouldn't bother me but..." I straighten. I love Shauna. I never said those words. It would make me sound stupid, and weak. I now wonder, if saying those words, would actually make me more Dauntless. But will Shauna be? "How can she be Dauntless if she can't walk?"

I expect her to laugh, and say something like "serves her right." Or "That's what she gets for calling me un-loyal." Shauna wasn't exactly nice to her, and even I have to admit, Shauna does not deserve Tris', Uriah's, or Four's respect.

Damn, the Candor got to me.

Tris looks at the children playing tag. At least she's not saying anything about Shauna's inability to walk.

But a few seconds later, Tris says, "She can." Quietly.

I feel a wad of fire in the back of my throat, but swallow it. "Tris. She won't be able to to move around."

"Sure she will." She says looking at me. "She can get a wheel chair, and someone could push her up the paths in the pit, and there's an elevator in the buildings up there." She says pointing up. "She doesn't need to be able to walk to slide down the zip line or fire a gun."

"She won't want me to push her." I say the fire ball in my throat coming back. I try swallowing it down again, but it escapes a little anyway. "She won't want me to lift her, or carry her."

"She'll have to get over it then ." She says, and a boulder drops in my stomach. I was expecting some trash about Shauna from her.

But then she continues. "Are you going to let her drop out of Dauntless for a stupid reason like not being able to walk?"

I can't talk. I can't believe it. this is unbelievable. I don't know why Tris, of all people, would defend Shauna. She had been very bratty around any divergent.

I look at Tris, trying to see if she really meant what she said. She looks serious.

Maybe Shauna can live here. Maybe nothing would change about her disability.

Tris has given me a feeling I haven't had in a long time. Hopeful. I love the feeling that floods into me.

I wrap my arms around her on impulse. She stiffens. I know she was a stiff, and I am about to tell her to suck it up, but she limps, and relaxes. I feel something vibrate in my pocket. I take it out, still holding her, and read a message coming out on it.

"Get. Off. Her." The message is from Four. My eyes widen, and I get scared. I didn't mean it in that way, but I never saw him jealous before, and It can't be good. I know he can beat me unconscious in a matter of seconds, so I pull away.

And when I do, I have so much hope, I want to go to Shauna, and give it to her too. But instead, I say. "I'm gonna go shoot things. Want to come?" I ask her.

And as we walk to bud, I write back to Four. "Your lucky to have her. But I'm Luckier to have Shauna." As I send the message, as I smirk.


	2. Flawed Conscious: Al's POV

**I guess I always wanted to do an Al POV...I guess now's me chance :)**

_***When Al is introduced.***_

****I guess I'm a loner now. I have no where to sit in the Dauntless cafeteria. I have no where to sit here:I belong nowhere. My aptitude test proved that. I belong in no faction. My result was factionless.

How could I cope with that? I saw a Stiff girl here yesterday. Somehow that makes me feel better, because it makes me feel like I at least have a better chance in here than she does. Her bones almost stick out of her skin, brittle, and breakable. She looks weak and helpless. She probably is.

I sigh with relief knowing that I am more Dauntless then the Stiff.

I feel someone bump into me. A girl with short black hair, up to her chin, bronze skin, and brown eyes. I vaguely remember her, which can only mean I have seen her before, in Candor.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there." She says apologizing.

"No problem." I say smiling.

"Hey...do I know you?" She asks. So she recognizes me too. I don't know how I know her, just that I do from somewhere.

"I think so... I don't know how."

"Wanna join me and the first jumper so I can figure out where I know you from?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, just happy to be able to sit somewhere.

First Jumper. The Stiff. Tris.

As I sit down, and the Candor girl introduces us, I notice that the Stiff doesn't look at me much. I feel better, because she must feel intimidated by me, which means I must look stronger, braver.

"Oh come on. You don't remember me?" Christina, I learned her name was, asks me. "We were in Math together just a few days ago! And I am not a quiet person."

"I slept through Math most of the time. It was first hour!" I explain.

"Please." She says snorting. "Everyone fell asleep in Math. You know, I wonder if I ever had a class with you Tris. Tris. Tris?"

"Tris." She says snapping her fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze. "You in there?"

"What? What it is it?" Even her voice is weak. The more i am near this girl, the weaker I realize she is, the better I feel about myself. It's wrong, I know, but it makes me feel like I belong, it makes me think I can belong here, that I am not an outcast like my result said.

My thoughts are interrupted as Will, the Erudite boy taps his finger on the table. "Can I sit here?"

"What, you don't want to hang out with your Erudite buddies?"

As they talk, I look at Tris again. She's not pretty. She's so small and short, and fragile. I imagine myself, dauntless, helping her walk through puddles, fighting anyone who tries to get in her way. I think of myself doing all those things, protecting her, coddling her. She might have jumped of first, but I think that's all she's got.

She looks at another table, and I follow her gaze. Two Erudite's kissing. "Do they have to be so public?"

"She just kissed him." I say, my mouth turning downward. "It's not like they're stripping naked." I don't know why, but I feel a little unsettled that she doesn't find kissing and affection good. I wouldn't mind doing it. I imagine me, being tough and and saving people, standing up for the weak, like Tris, the damsel in distress. I then imagine being rewarded for my deed with affection of the one i helped.

"A kiss is not something to do in public."

All three of us give her a look.

We comment on how frigid she is. She turns red, and redder after Will's comment.

She's frigid now. But i think I might be able to get to her as easily. I think I can break her easier then glass: Easier then it is to lie.

_***After Al's first fight.***_

After finishing my fight with Will, I feel awful. My fantasy of fighting the ones who stand in the way of the weak is still real, but I don't see the point in fighting the innocent. When Will managed to hit me, I was full of rage. He tried to be stronger, and that made me feel weaker. I was desperate, and impulsive, to feel strength once again, and knocked him out.

A few seconds later, I felt power, but I had to hurt a friend to get to it.

I stand next to Tris. My winning makes me feel better. I want her to smile at me and congratulate me. I want her to tell me she thinks I'm great. But she is watching Christina and Molly fight.

Pity. I needed something to make me feel brave.

Molly is beating Christina. Badly. Tris clutches my arm tightly. She can't watch this. Sparks fly. I feel determined.

When Christina gets more shaken up, I pull her to me, her head in my chest. She allows it. I feel like this brittleness coming from her is fueling me up with courage.

I feel alive. I am not empty, I am not a pushover. I am powerful, I am brave. I help the helpless. I stand up for the weak.

_***When Christina dangles from the chasm***_

That is what I do. I stand up for the weak. Once Christina is done with her time, I go up in Eric's face, hoping to impress Tris. It took me only a few hours to realize that I wanted her to myself. I pull the girl over the railing, Tris trying to help. Pleasure courses through me as I see that she can not. I feel better about myself, that I am able to do this, and she can not. She doesn't belong here, and I do. If she can do something, I can do it better. If Tris can't do something, I can, like now.

It's sick of me, and I know it, but I need this. I need to belong. I have too. And if this is the way I have to do it, then so be it.

_***Al's Suicide.***_

I can't do it. I can't. I don't even know why I did it, I don't know. When I saw Tris's Name first, and mine last, it made things true, so true. I wasn't the one protecting her. I was the weak one. She was more capable then me. A stiff, braver than me. I no longer felt anything romantic toward her. I didn't like girls who had no soft spot. She did remarkable in the simulations that drove me to insanity. She was better than me. The thought that came with me to dauntless was that "At least I can do better then that weak little Stiff." But I was wrong. She can be rabid: I got a sense of that when she fought Molly. She can be mentally capable : Her timing, which was more than twice as fast as peter's proved that.

My low rank in stage one, and my lower rank in stage two just proves that I don't belong.

And then I realized, a few hours of clear thinking after almost hitching her off, was that I shouldn't underestimate anyone. That Tris might be better then me, but she didn't go up in anyone's face to prove it. She was kind to me, not because she needed my guard for her security, but because she was a friend. And friends don't try to make each other feel breakable like I tried to do with her. They try to support each other like she tried to do for me.

Tears fall after I realize my horrible deed.

I go up and try apologizing. She calls me a coward. She tells me never to come near her again.

I know it's true. I am a coward. I should be factionless, like i belong. But I am to prideful to join them. Factionless is shame to yourself for failure.

And I am afraid of shame.

I remember what she told me. She told me to stay away from her, to never go near her again. No matter where I go in this compound, I am too close to her, too close to everyone. I tried to make Will feel weak when he hit me in the ring, so i knocked him out for my own benefit. I tried to make Christina weak by getting more tattoos then her.

But they were braver. Will was brave, for honouring the dauntless. Christina was brave for holding on in the chasm railing for so long. Tris was brave for standing up for me in front of those knives. I used to think Eric was the bravest in dauntless. I was wrong. He isn't brave: He is a maniac. I am a maniac. Peter and his friends are maniacs.

I feel to close to the ones who truly are brave. Tris and Will and Christina and Four and Uriah and Marlene and Lynn. I feel small, I feel weak.

It is what I am.

I am too near them. No matter how far I go, I feel there energy, there inner Dauntless rejecting me. I walk fast, I keep walking, Until I reach the empty Chasm.

I never intended to do this when I came outside. But it seems like I have to do this.

Before I do, I make a list of the things I did before I end myself. I climb over the ledge. All I have to do is bend my knees, and I will go.

I start with the bad.

Well, I tried to murder someone. I tried to feel powerful fot the benefit of making others seem weak. I didn't find it in me to visit my parents when they came for me. God, they'll be so sad to find out about my death. I forced myself to believe a girl liked me for my brute strength, when really she pitied me for my small amount of bravery. I tried to belong in a place where i just can't belong in. I am A coward in the home of the brave.

I try to think of the good. And I come up empty.

When I jump off, I will be as far away from Tris, from Peter, from Dauntless, from factions. I will be as far away as possible from them.

I could just quit. I could be factionless. But I hear that is more suffering. And I don't want suffering: I want sleep. I want to sleep forever. I am restless. I have been awake to long, alive to long. I am sixteen, and i'm already sick of life. If I am sick of it, it is time I let it go.

I am tired. I am tired of being Albert, and I need sleep. I am so tired, I need at least an eternity to slumber away in the unknown.

I bend, and jump, but before I do that, I breathe in, and scream the truest words I have ever spoken.

"I am Albert, and I am a coward!" I scream as loud as I can.

I let go, and My body is limp before I even fall all the way down. I close my eyes. I am ready for this. I was born ready for this.

I feel pain, and I am scared, but it is momentarily, as the pain goes away, and my mind is blank.

**That was depressing...what did you guys think? IDK how Veronica Roth managed to write Tris's suicidal thoughts throughout Insurgent...My brain hurts already from writing this.**

**Who's veronica roth? Oh YEAH! THE OWNER OF THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! THE CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND DIALOGUE ARE HERS!**

**just a reminder ;)**

**SO WHAT SHOULD O WRITE NEXT? IT'S YOUR CHOICE :D**


	3. Astonished:Will & Christina's POV

**So I took a guest reviews idea on what to write next, and I really liked the idea of this, so I figured, why the hell not? This is Will & Christina's POV of what happened during the rankings.**

**WILL**

Right after Eric finishes his speech, the ranking are placed on the board. I see Tris's name first, and although I am happy for her, I am truly shocked. My friend is truly Dauntless, despite how small she is. Christina and I used to pity her, and we both doubted that she would make it past initiation, but we were so wrong. I follow the list down, and see that I am in the top ten, and so is my Christina.

Words don't describbe my happiness.

I wait for Christina to retreat from her hug with Tris. When she looks at me, I can't help but smile. I love Christina so much, it is unbearable.

"We did it." I say.

"I know!" She exclaims hugging me. She hugs me longer then for what is sociably acceptable, and when she pulls away she looks at me. Her eyes are dark brown, and her skin is a dark bronze. She is beautiful in her own way, even without all the make up she insists on wearing. Her eyes own mine, and then her lips claim my own. We kiss for a long time. She tastes sweet, like fresh sugar canes, and she smells like it too. The members of dauntless pound fists and whoop. I savor this moment. I don't understand why, but I feel exhausted, but that isn't why I feel strangely nervous. I just have a strange feeling something bad is about to happen. It is illogical, and I know it, but it is alright to be illogical here. I am now Dauntless, not Erudite. I am brave, not intelligent.

Christina pulls back, and is about to say something to Tris, but when she does, she looks shocked. I follow her gaze, and see Tris talking to Four. Then she stands on her toes, and kisses Four on the mouth.

On instinct, my lips part in astonishment, my jaw dropped. The Dauntless were to busy to notice the affection Tris showed Four. What is even more astonishing is that he kisses her back.

When Tris pulls back, Four looks at her confused. They exchange a few more words. Tris shakes her head and says "Not now." She looks at us from the corner of her eyes. Both Christina and I have our mouths open. "Later, Okay?" She tells our instructor...former instructor.

He nods and walks away.

**CHRISTINA**

"I know!" I say wrapping my long arms around Will. I hug him for a long time, breathing in his scent. He smells like books, but not the books that smell bad. He smells peaceful, almost, like a library. When i breathe in his scent, I don't even hear the racket people around us make. Then I pull back and look at Will. His eyes are light green, like a green apple. I kiss him, full in the mouth and he taste like it too. It is then that I hear the loud noise the Dauntless make, and I want to join them.

I am Dauntless now.

I pull back, wanting to tell Tris that her getting first was not expected. I know it's wrong, but I feel slightly jealous. She'll be able to have a decent job.

But when I turn, my eyes widen. Four is talking to Tris. He looks at Tris in a strange way. I never saw him look at anyone else that way before. It's almost similar to the way Will looks at me.

I am shocked enough, but when Tris goes on her tiptoes and kisses him, I might as well have had a heart attack. Will and I both drop our jaws, gaping at them. Four's eyes widen, but he too kisses her.

I don't believe I didn't notice this. Heck, I can't believe they're actually like this. I wonder, suddenly, if it is the reason Tris is first. I shake the thought out. She did well in her fear landscape. She did great in simulations. It is why she is first.

Then I remember small things about the two of them. How that night before Will and I hooked up, Tris went chasing Four, and how the next day she was so smitten, and then how she slapped Four for insulting her when she went through Lauren's landscape. It makes so much sense, and I feel so stupid now.

Then Tris pulls away. I almost laugh. Four doesn't seem to want to stop. They say some more things, before he nods, and walks off to his friend, which turns out is Uriah's older brother.

"That." Will says to me. "Was unexpected."

"Want to rat her out on it?" I ask.

He smiles. "Is that a choice?"

"No." I say pulling him up. Then a bunch of members come up to her, and start congratulating her. The crowd gets thicker, and we both soon lose sight of her.

"There's always tomorrow." Will says laughing. "Maybe we can tease Four too."

"Don't." I say warning him, "Worst mistake of my life. I wonder if Tris will be able to deal with him." I say with a short laugh.

He laughs too. It is a light laugh, and it is then that I realize how lucky I am to have him. He yawns.

"We should go back to the dorms." I say. "We have to pick our jobs tomorrow. Let's go." I say leading him to the dormitories. I feel tired myself.

"See you tomorrow." I say to Will right before I hit my pillow to a peaceful sleep.

When I wake up the next day, I am in the Abnegation sector, my gun out, aimed at an Abnegation women's dead body. Tris and Will are nowhere to be seen, and gray clothed bodies lie on the floor, other Dauntless soldiers confused as well, yelling at each other.

I run, looking around me as I do. Tears fill my eyes. What happened? What did I do? What happened? I see black clothed soldiers on the floor, and feel sick. "This is a dream." I tell myself.

Then I see a body, with blond shaggy hair. His eyes are closed, his lips parted, and eerily pale. I moan, a guttural, inhuman noise. A bullet is through the middle of his skull, perfectly aimed.

As i drop to my knees, silent tears flooding my cheeks, I whisper his name. "Will."

Things could never have been more real.

**I know, it's sad :'( But tell me what you guys want me to write about next! :D**


	4. Deception: Caleb's POV

**I was bored. I reread Insurgent. I read this scene with Caleb. And I wanted to murder him alive.**

**You know, I never understood that phrase. "I'll murder you alive."**

**Well, you can't murder someone ****_dead_****.**

**Anyway, this is Caleb's POV of Insurgent.**

* * *

****An Erudite woman comes up to me. "Jeanine says it's time." She says.

I hold my breath. My sister will kill me. My only sister, will be crushed by the fact that i used her secrets, the things that matter most to her, against her.

This reminds me of a type of symbiosis that has been observed in the animal kingdom. Parasitism. It is when one animal uses the other animal as a host, and the other animal, known as a parasite, harms the other while benefiting itself.

I think of myself as the parasite, while Beatrice is the host. She is testing for her divergence, getting new simulations practically everyday, getting closer and closer to her death. I, on the other hand, am learning from these scans and results.

Beatrice's death won't be too much of a loss. Her work here is going to the well-being of the city. But still, I feel negative about the fact that it was my idea to make the younger dauntless jump off the ledge-making sure one was Beatrice's friend- so some of the divergent would come here for observation. I feel guilty about the fact that I told Jeanine about Beatrice's aptitude test results, something she told me out of trust. I can't help but feel sick that I used my sisters grief about our mothers death against her in a hallucination.

I feel terrible about this, but what is important is that I will learn various new things about the Divergent anatomy. I will add on to my knowledge. And I will assist Jeanine in keeping our city away from the nightmares we will have to face if the Divergent keep is the most important thing. My personal realtion to the test subject shouldn't bother me. It would have, a few months ago, but things have changed when new revelations were shown to me.

My sister is Divergent. The Divergent are dangerous. My sister is dangerous. She must be killed. Jeanine told me so, and Jeanine doesn't have opinions. She has facts. So if she says my sister must die, it is a fact, and that makes me swallow down the feeling of my stomach erupting out of my throat, even though it isn't possible.

I walk into the room as Jeanine explains to Beatrice about my presence. The reason for this is to make her break down a little more. Jeanine says that the Divergent are strong-willed, and that Beatrice needs something to distract her emotions, and to see what effect they have on the simulations.

Her hazy eyes meet mine as she looks toward where Jeanine acknowledges me. Her facial muscles go slack, and her eyes fix on mine before they close.

I am no longer the brother she thought I was.

* * *

**A/N I want to kill Caleb. I really do.**

**Anyone wanna help? Dibs on burning him to ashes and then sending the ashes into Pluto.**

**Wait. I like pluto. Lets send him to Jupiter then. No one get's out of that place alive...**

**P.S Pluto should be a planet!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**alot of you have been asking to do scenes of divergent and insurgent in Four's POV...well, you see I would, but I already did Divergent in four's pov, and posted it on here, and i am also still working on Insurgent fours pov, so if I posted them on here it would be redundant. I would, however, do Four's POV of things not included in the book, like an A/U of Tris and Four.**

**Remember! I ship Four/Tris, and nothing else! no tririah, or fauna, or any of that other crap.**

**excuse my language.**

**Again, let's make Pluto a planet.**


	5. Loathsome: Peter's POV

Breathe in. Breathe out. Inhale. Exhale.

I finish dyeing the serum purple. I don't know why I'm doing this really. Actually, I do, but I don't want to. I'm going to save a Stiff's life. Because I owe her that.

I don't know why she did it. I don't know why she pushed me out of the way, risking herself getting shot in the head instead of me. The bullet hit the wall, but she risked it. She took the chance. I don't know whether to call it selflessness, stupidity, or bravery, but what ever it is, it saved my life.

I can't just stand there and do nothing, while a girl who saved my life dies right in front of me-I don't have it in me to be in debt. I've been trying to coax myself into just letting it go, that Tris's death would make me want to parade in happiness. It would, but she would have to die another time. I just have to save her this once. If she decides to kill herself again, or a bullet is about to hit her, I wouldn't do anything, because we would be square. It wouldn't matter to me whether she lived or not.

I havent slept since she came here. I came back here, to Erudite, to escape the fact that a Stiff saved me. I figured, if I left, then I wouldn't have to pay her back. But, obviously fate is not on my side. She had to be the divergent who came, after Jeanine activated the serum that made a few kids jump off a ledge.

And even before that, when Max got shot. I threatened to shoot her and her little boy-toy. I may have shot Four. He did nothing of use to me. But when it all comes down to it, the memory of being pushed out of the way when a bullet flew past me would make me freeze in my tracks. Luckily, she ran off to help the scream. Four followed too.

In. Out. I have to remind myself to breathe-my lungs won't expand voluntarily.

The paralyze serum is the exact same color of the death serum, which I hold on my other hand. The death serum is a little darker, but it will have to do.

"I still don't know why your helping me." I say without looking over my shoulder at an Erudite woman behind me. Her name is Ariel, and she decided to help me make the paralyzing liquid to inject into the Stiff.

She bites her lip. She's probably about as old as my father, but I'm not sure. She seemed so sincere when she offered to help me. I would have debated whether or not to trust her, but being from Candor, I could tell she meant it. One of the perks of being from the faction of honesty, I suppose.

"I told you." She says. "I can't watch a little innocent girl die because of being different. If we killed everyone on the planet that didn't act like us,then the population would be one. You'd be a loner. And to watch someone die..." She trails off. "At least during the simulation attacks, I didn't have to watch them. If she dies, I will be right there, observing her. I can't do it!" She exclaims.

"That's not a good enough reason, you know." I say, as she messes with wires from the heart monitor. I would help her, but I know I won't be much help in that criteria. "People don't do things like this, unless it's personal."

She sighs. "I suppose it is some-what of background reference. Her father used to be Erudite. We used to be neighbors. He was just so nice and sweet, yet so forthright. He would always help people with homework, before doing his own. He often failed classes do to that, but all that mattered was that his friends passed. It didn't really shock me when he chose Abnegation."

That's where the Stiff gets her inner nerd from.

"Oh." Is all I say.

"You know, if you really do carry this out, they'll need help escaping." Ariel says.

"They?"

"The boy. Tall. Dauntless. Dark hair."

"Why would I help him?" I ask, scowling. "I owe Tris. Four did nothing for me. Well, actually, he did point a gun at me during initiation. Which doesn't really help him in this situation."

Ariel frowns. "But she loves him. Right?" Her voice is soft. I would have thought she'd be Amity, if she weren't wearing blue-and the glasses don't help either.

"Yeah, yeah. _Loves more sacred then life_, and all that crap." I say, flapping my wrist at her. "I don't care, you know."

"You don't understand, though. She won't want to go anywhere without him. And the paralyze serum only lasts a minute. She might not budge without that guy. Then, your mission will fail. Besides, someone needs to shoot the guards when you get out." She explains.

She makes a point. I can't carry a disabled little girl and shoot at Dauntless guards at the same time.

I sigh, annoyed. "Fine."

"Why are you doing this, Peter?" Ariel asks.

"I owe her my life." I say. "Ever heard of the phrase, 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?'" I ask. She nods.

"Well, in this case, it's more of 'a life for a life." I explain.

She nods again. "Hammurabi code. He was the heir to the throne of Babylon, in the ancient days."

"Sure, sure. My dad would say that a lot. He says you can't get anywhere in life without a little payback in the process." I say quoting him. "He would also say, 'Revenge is sweet, but the thing with an eye for an eye, is that you are forever indebted to that person, until you pay them back.'"

"Is that why you left Candor?" She asks.

"I left because I'm a despicable human being." And proud of it.

"Done." She says pointing to the heart monitor. "It'll start working when the electric current between this remote that I'll press and-" I interrupt her.

"I don't need the technical shit. Just so long as it works."

"Very well." She says. "Be careful Peter."

"Yeah." I say. "Whatever."

_****_When I pass the hallway, on my way to fetch Tris, I hear someone yelling. I go toward the door, and peer through the window. Four is glaring at the dauntless soldiers, and they try pinning him down, but he just punches a few of them, and yells some more stuff about Stiff.

I walk away. It's not the fact that I don't find it touching-which is the case-it's the fact that I know they'll both be a live by the time this is over. Depending if my plan works. If it doesn't then...

I'll die too.

I'd rather be dead than spending the rest of my life having the feeling of guilt crawling through my damn stomach.

I give Stiff the clothes she is told to wear.

_This is it. _I think. _It's now or never._

We pass the hallway where Four keeps screaming-He still hasn't stopped? If he's been yelling throughout this whole time, his throat must hurt.

Apparently Stiff can here him too. "I can't speak to him one last time, Can I?"

I want to roll my eyes, bang my head against the wall, throw my arms in the air, and say "Your not gonna die you stupid little Stiff! If you do, then I'll have an unpaid debt for the rest of my freaking life!" But I can't tell her that. If I tell her my plan, she won't be as scared-she won't play the part right.

I shake my head to relieve my tension. "There's a window, though. Maybe if he sees you he'll finally shut up."

I lead her through the damn window I was in a few minutes ago. She goes on her tip toes to see.

I snicker. I remember when I beat her up.

A stupid thing for me to remember when I'm about to save her precious life. And his too.

She comes back, and she looks dead already.

"Thank you." She mouths.

My eyebrows draw in together. "Whatever. Let's just go."

We walk a few more steps before a bunch of Dauntless traitors go in our way.

"Hey!" I scream at them. I'm in no mood to go through a crowd. "Clear a path!"

I didn't expect the affect to be so quick. At first, I think it's because I've turned into Jeanine's favorite bodyguard, but then I realize that they're honouring Tris. I roll my eyes. I don't want to risk Tris running away. If she runs, then they'll shoot her. So I make sure she walks in front of me. And then, to make it dramatic, they start pounding.

They probably remember her as the first jumper, or the girl who came in first. That's why they respect her-that's why I wanted to be first.

When we're at the execution chamber, I expect to be drag Stiff in the room, but she doesn't pull up much of a fight. In fact she opens the door to where her death will be.

She lies down on the execution table. I press the unworking wire to her chest.

It takes her a few moments, but then her eyes widen, and her back straightens, like she just remembered that she's about to die. Her eyes are not fearful-her face is not tense. It looks yearning, probably, yearning for her life.

It sickens me that I'll be the one to get her out of this.

Why does fate have to be so cruel? To me of all people?

Oh right. I'm me.

When Jeanine injects her with the serum-I know it's not the right one because the one i died is a few shades lighter-Tris glares at it.

I need to let her know that I'm about to help her. If I paralyze her, lord, she might think she's dead, not immobile.

"The serum will go into effect in one minute. Be brave, Tris."

Tris gives me a look of confusion, or as I like to call it, the "What the Hell is wrong with you?" Look.

I honestly don't know whats wrong with me.

The heart monitor beeps. I look at Ariel. She nods, assuring. And then it stops.

It's now, or never.

_****_I notice she is struggling to breathe. But from another persons angle,s he looks still as a bone.

It hits me she can still see. I close them, since she won't be able to blink in the next few minutes.

"Take the body to the lab." If my lab, you mean garbage shoot, then yeah, that's exactly where we're going. "The autopsy is schedules for this afternoon." If my autopsy, you mean a search for where her body, me and Four are, then yeah, that's exactly what you'll be doing this afternoon.

"All right." I say. The perks of Candor-you know exactly how to lie. People seem to be talking, but I don't hear a thing. My heartbeat is pumping so loud and fast, I can feel it in my earlobe.

Her arms falls, of and my steps falter, thinking she's awake. I smack her hand into a wall, and she doesn't move. This seems to be a very effective serum. I imagine all the damage I can do if I'm the only one moving.

Not now, Peter.

A few more soldiers watch me, but once they stop, I start walking faster, and faster.

I need someone to shoot them when we run. I go to the hallway, and stop. I can't go with the cart. I cringe. I knew I'd have to carry her. My arms is beneath her knees, and her shoulders fall under my arms. Her head falls against my own shoulder.

I never thought I'd be in this position with a Stiff.

I grunt a little. "For someone so small, you're _heavy, _Stiff." I murmur in her ear.

Well, since she doesn't need to pretend anymore, she might as well know I know.

I type in the code, and the door opens. Four sees me and glares. "What do-" He says, but then I move a little more to the side, and he sees Tris. "Oh my god. Oh-" I don't know if he'd be mad to see a dead Tris, or to see me holding his girl in this position.

"Spare me you blubbering, Okay? She's not dead;she's paralyzed. It'll only last for about a minute. Now get ready to run.

"Let me carry her." I guess he's not okay with it. He doesn't have to worry though-I have certain tastes in girls, and Stiff isn't on that list.

"No. You're a better shot than I am." I say remembering how he managed to throw knives in dead center, and I've seen Four shoot a gun, both at a target and a person. "Take my gun. I'll carry her."

He won't shoot me if I'm holding Stiff.

He nods, and takes my gun. He pushes the hair out of her face, and he starts running first, but I follow shortly after.

I notice Tris hand twitch, and her head turn. The serum is wearing off. And then I realize, Four doesn't know the Erudite hallways.

"Left!" I shout.

"Hey, what-!" Bam, blood, dead.

"Right!"

Two more people. Before they can say anything, Four shoots them, both in the head.

"Whoa." I murmur. Then i see the incinerator. "Wit, stop here!" I tell Four.

I open the door as he stops, and I am about to charge into the room, when I feel Stiff jolt up, so fast, I think she might have electricity spiraling down her spine. Her hands stop me from entering.

"Careful!" She croaks.

Oh. I was about to hit her head on the frame. I roll my eyes as I position myself in an easier position, so she doesn't get a concussion, and then drop her feet to the ground. I close the door with my heel.

"Tris." Four says. He looks at her, and I know that something disgusting and mushy is about to happen.

"Beatrice." She croaks out.

He laughs, not managing it well, since he's been screaming all morning. "Beatrice." He confirms, before kissing her. I turn away.

"Unless you want me to throw up all over you guys," And I might, since my brain just realized I saved a stiff-_two_ stiffs, once I remember Four is Tobias. "You guys might want to save it for later."

"Where are we?" Stiff one asks.

"This is the trash incinerator." I say hitting the door. Bad idea, since my fingers hurt. "I turned it off. It'll take us to the alley. And then, your aim better be perfect, Four, if you want to get out of the Erudite Sector alive."

And now my life is in the hands of Stiff two.

"Don't concern yourself with my aim." He says sharply.

_I wouldn't dream of it considering you just killed three people in three shots._

__I open the thing. "Tris, you first." She's the main priority. After, all I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for her.

_I hate you._

She does, and once she lands, I hear a faint cry, saying "Ow."

_Oh boo hoo. You'd be dead by now if it weren't for me._

"Go ahead!"

I do, and when I land, I didn't expect to fall on side. I grumble, and curse under my breathe.I move away from the wall, so Four can go through next.

I look around. I have to say, the garbage incinerator is a much prettier place than Amity, in my opinion. Though, Amity did smell better. Stiff is one is looking around too.

"Don't say I never took you anywhere nice."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Four lands last, on his feet, but then stumbles to his knees. Stiff one helps Stiff two up.

I open the door that will be the exit to out escape. I have to say, I'm not Erudite, but I am something of a genius.

"Got you gun?" I ask Stiff two?

"No. I figured I would shoot the bullets out of my nostrils so I left it upstairs." He says, sarcasm intended.

"Oh, shut up." That would be cool though.

"Hurry." Four orders when he is done shooting twice. I look behind me and see why-One is shot in the arm, and is running for help.

I run faster then I ever thought possible.

"Take the least logical route!"

"What?" That makes no sense.

"The least logical route. So they won't find us!"

I go left, and jumps over a box. I hear Tris grunt behind me. Hah. She hit it. I turn left again, randomly, but I hear her yell behind me. "Bad idea!"

I go right this time, and keep running. I hear people behind me yelling. Stiff one wrenches the sleeve of my shirt back, and I almost drags my sleeve-and me-to a building. She tried opening it, but it's locked, but Stiff two shoots at a window, and opens it from inside.

So that's why people don't use keys anymore...

I sit across from the Stiff lovers. I look at my surroundings. We are under stairs, and I can only hope it doesn't collapse over us. I look ahead of me, to see Stiff one giving me the "What the hell is wrong with you?" Look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How did you do it?"

"It wasn't so hard. I dyed some water purple and switched it with the death serum. Replaced the wire that was supposed to read your heartbeat with a dead one. The bit with the heart monitor; I had to get some Erudite help with a remote and stuff-you wouldn't understand it if I explained it to you." Because I didn't even get it myself.

"Why did you do it? You want me dead. You were willing to do it yourself! What changed?"

That is the harder question. I wonder if I should tell her my theory, and reconsider it for the next few seconds. I realize I might as well say it.

Once I tell her my way of life, she stares at me like I'm crazy.

She gives me that look _ now?_ In the past few months, I made a guy blind in one eye, beat the crap out of her and other people, attempted murder, back-stabbed her, and now, when I save her, the most non-crazy thing I've ever done, and she thinks I'm crazy, _now?_

"What are you talking about? You owed me something?"

My famous eye roll. And then I explain. "The Amity compound. Someone shot me- the bullet was at head level;it would have hit me right between the eyes. And you shoved me out of the way. We were even before that-I almost killed you during initiation, you almost killed me in the simulation attack;we're square right? But after that..." I trail off.

"Your'e insane." No really. "That's not the way the world works... with everyone keeping score."

"It's not?" I say surprised someone would think other wise. "I don't know what world you live in, but in mine, people only do things for you for one of two reasons. The first is thay want something in return. The second is if they feel like they owe you something.

"Those aren't the only reasons people do things for you." Stiff one argues. "Sometimes they do them because they love you. Well, maybe not you, but..."

I let out a harsh laugh. "That's exactly the kind of garbage I expect a delusional stiff to say."

"I guess we just have to make sure you owe us. Or you'll go running to whoever offers you the best deal." Says Stiff two.

Yeah." I admit. "That's pretty much how it is."

I see Stiff one shake her head in disapproval in the corner of my eye.

"So when can we get out of here, you think?"

"Couple hours." Great. "We should go to the Abnegation sector. That's where the Factionless and the Dauntless not wired for simulations will be by now.

"Fantastic." I say in fake enthusiasm.

I close my eyes and lean my head back.

I just saved two stiffs today. But at least I have paid my debt.

I weight lifts from my shoulders.

_**Dedicated to Emnem512 on Fan fiction...**_

_**My first reaction to your review:**_

_**Holy crow the author of Dear Fanfiction Divergent style just reviewed on my story...**_


	6. Ramble: My Own Randomness

**I thought this would be something fun to try :D After all, I always think of stuff like this when I reread the books. **

* * *

_**STUFF THE DIVERGENT FANDOM DO AND SAY**_

_****_1)"Holy Crow!"

2)"Four the love of Tobias..."

3)"Sorry, I don't eat cake unless it's chocolate."

4)"Dauntless, Pansycakes!"

5)"Whoopa Uriah Style!" (Instead of Gangnam)

6)"Your so Amity..."

7)"Don't be an Erudite."

8)"I swear to God, if you touch me, I will throw knives at your head."

9) Some person who doesn't know about the awesomeness: "Want some bread?"

The fandom: "Depends, is there peace serum in it?"

10) Some person who doesn't know about the awesomeness: "Do you want some spread on your crackers?"

The fadom: "Not if your using a butter knife."

11)"I'd call you stupid, but that would be cursing in Erudite."

12) I'd call you a know-it-all but I'd be complimenting you in Erudite terms.

13) When your mad at your parents: "I'll remember this when it's time for the choosing ceremony!"

14) The fandom: "We don't look under our bed for monsters anymore; We make sure Peter's not there."

15) "I will poke you in the eye."

16) "I think I'll go in the train today..."

17) Sees Millennium Park: "Erudite Headquarters has been spotted. Now, if only I knew where Dauntless was..."

18) "Oh right, the crows..."

19) "There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy, but your just plain stupid."

20) Fandom: "May 1st and May 3rd should be a Holiday."

Person who does not understand the awesomeness yet: "Why?"

Fandom: "It's the day the two awesomest books were in stores."

21) Carry a pocket knife around, just in case Eric finds you.

22) Teacher: "You have a test today."

Me: "I didn't prepare for it."

Teacher:"Why?"

Me: "You can't prepare for the aptitude test..."

Teacher: "This isn't the aptitude test."

Me: "What other test _matters?_"

23) Me: "Look, it's the Hub."

Friend who hasn't read the awesomeness yet: "You mean the Sears Tower?"

Me: "This is the future."

Friend: "No it's not."

Me: "Let me live my fantasy, you Pansycake!"

24) When ordering a hamburger, say "I'll have a circular piece of meat wedged between round bread slices, with a small bowl of red sauce."

* * *

_**FAKE FANS VS. TRUE FANS**_

I SMILED when Beatrice chose Abnegation.

I GASPED when Tris jumped off the building.

I GRINNED when Beatrice became Tris.

My eyes WIDENED when the initiates had to use guns.

I SCREAMED when Christina almost fell in the Chasm.

I WINCED when Peter beat Tris up.

I FROWNED when Four walked out on the fight.

I was CURIOUS as to what was outside the fence.

I felt like PUNCHING Four when he nicked Tris's ear.

I WHOOPED when Tris beat Molly up.

I LOVED when Natalie Prior came to visit her daughter.

I WONDERED who Four was, and what faction he came from.

I HELD MY BREATH as the crows attacked Tris.

My heart SKIPPED A BEAT when Four walked Tris back to the dorms.

I was RELIEVED Four didn't tell anyone about Tris's Divergence.

I SHOUTED at the book when Al tried killing Tris.

I SMIRKED when Four helped Tris that night.

I SOBBED when Al died.

I was SHOCKED when Four turned out to be Tobias.

I said FINALLY when Tobias kissed Tris.

I was MAD when Four called her pathetic.

I UNDERSTOOD Four's reasons for making her seem weak.

I LAUGHED at Christina's fear of moths.

I CLOSED MY EYES when Tobias kissed her on the trains.

I was ANXIOUS when Tobias told her about the war.

I was FRIGHTENED when Tris went through her Fear Landscape.

I HOLLERED when she came in first.

I CLENCHED when the simulation attack started.

I CRIED when her mother, father, and Will died.

I CHOKED UP when Tobias was in the simulation.

I was ECSTATIC when the simulation was over.

I LOVED Divergent.

I WAITED FOR MONTHS for the next book to come.

I am now waiting for the last book.

* * *

I love the story of Tris Prior. I love how her personality is something we can all relate to. I loved the mystery formed throughout the books. I loved the book before watching the movie.

I love the book Divergent because it reminds us of the different values we should all have. Not just because Four/Tobias is "Hot."

I like how unique and original the story was. How unique Tris is. Sure, Four/Tobias is awesome, but if your reading the book just to read some fluffy stuff with him and Tris, your in the fandom for the wrong reason.

Tris was meant to be with Four. Not with other people. Tris is not the type of person who loves Tobias because he is "Hot." That's one of the reasons why he likes her. She sees more in him than other people do.

I Love Divergent the book. I love all the characters. I don't like it when people only read the books because of Four. Sure, he's a factor in it, but there's more to the story then just that. What about the excitement during initiation? What about the war? What about the fence?

Love the book, it's plot, it's story. Not JUST Four. Even if you read the book before the upcoming film, if you read the books because you liked Tobias, and that's your only reason, you can't honestly consider yourself a fan.

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who feel this way...**

_**AND I AM DONE RAMBLING!**_


	7. Courage: Natalie's POV

**In this one, it's basically Tris's mom's POV of when she was being saved. and when Natalie is getting the file.**

* * *

_****_Two more bangs erupt from my gun. Two more targets have been hit. Both the members of my home faction.

The deaths of all the people will not go in vain. I have to kill them, so I can make sure Jeanine does not get the file-our file. The one that has caused this war from hell to break loose.

At long last, is a door. I put me ear against it, and listen to what is happening. I hear Jeanine talking behind it, and a sting of bitterness is in the back of my throat. I still don't know how Andrew managed to be 'friends' with her when they were young. Andrew seems pure, good. Jeanine just the opposite. Filthy, and evil.

I keep listening, and soon the voice of Jeanine interprets into words.

"You sent her to B13 correct, Eric?" Her monotone voice says, robotic as the Dauntless.

"Yes. Her execution should be anything but peaceful. I've been curious about this fear, since it failed to record in the system, but as I watched it during the fear landscape, the image didn't seem to surprise her. She had to have faced that fear before."

"It's a pity really. Killing her now." Jeanine sighs. "Oh well, I suppose. When she's done drowning, bring her to the autopsy room. Cut her head open, I want to take a hands on look into Beatrice's brain."

I gasp, almost, but I can't. My breath has stopped, and my eyes widen.

Could the Beatrice she said be my little Beatrice? My _daughter?_

The file is in there, I realize. I can shoot them on the spot, and the element of surprise would help me. But if I do, I might not have enough time to find Beatrice. She is in B13, which is in the basement. I am on the top floor. She may already be drowning, dying. I won't have time to get both the file and Tris.

What is more important to me? My daughter, or the fate of the city? I need to get the file. I need to kill Jeanine. I need to help our world from crumbling to pieces, if it hasn't already.

But as I take my head away from the door, the only thought that comes to mind is_ Forget the city, my daughter needs me._

I run, as fast as I can, and kill any of the Dauntless who come to pursue me. Once I no longer hear footsteps, I run down the stairs. I see a fallen dauntless soldier, already dead, the gun clamped over his stiff fingers.

I quickly take his gun, and see how many bullets he has. Almost a full chamber. I take his bullets from his gun, put them in my pocket, and run, until I find B13. I hear faint footsteps. They are almost here.

I kick open the door, and sure enough, is my daughter. The water submerging her already, but her eyes are open, alive. I run over, and press my hand on the glass. She is a live, thank God, but she is almost unconscious. I bring out my gun, and aim to the corner. The glass creaks, and water spills out, and so does the rest of the box.

Beatrice falls out of the box, and gasps for air, gagging almost. I pull her up.

"Beatrice. Beatrice, we have to run." I say urgently. I see her shoulder: bloody and red. A gun shot, the bullet still in her arm, and she breathing heavily from blood loss. But I can't worry about that now. The guards are closing in on us. I'll have to worry about her wounds later, but she is in no manner to walk yet. I put her arm around my shoulder to help walk her out. I was unable to get the file, but I can achieve one thing: To get Beatrice out of here alive.

We turn a corner, and two guards await us. I am quick enough to shoot them both, but I know better than to be relieved. I have bought us time however, I lean Beatrice on the wall, and take my jacket.

Beatrice looks at my armpit, where my tattoo lays. "Mom. You were Dauntless." She says.

"Yes." I say smiling weakly as I remember my home_-_the faction I've missed, even though my life in Abnegation helped me meet Andrew, my true love.

He told me not to come here. But of course, I left while he and Caleb started talking. I make the jacket into a sling.

I know I might not make it out alive. I knew, that's why I told Andrew and Caleb that I love them.

"And it has served me well today. Your father and Caleb and some others are hiding in a basement on North and Fairfield. We have to go get them.

She blinks, and I'm not sure she is processing what I am saying.

"There will be a time for questions." I say giving her a gun. "Now we must go."

We run at the end of the hallway

"How did you find me?" Beatrice asks.

"I've been watching the trains since the attacks started." I say, deciding against the fact that I got so close to killing Jeanine, and left to get her.

She'd scold me for deciding to come and get her.

Beatrice. So selfless, so brave, so intelligent. so kind, and honest, and so many other important personalities that have been tossed to the curb of humanity.

"I didn't know what I would do when I found you. But it was always my intention to save you."

"But I betrayed you. I left you." She says her voice strained.

"Your my daughter." I scold." I don't care about the factions Look where they got us. Human beings as a whole cannot be good for so long before the bad creeps back and poisons us again."

We stop at the alley that intersects the road. She talks again, asking me, "Mom, how do you know about Divergence? What is it. Why..."

I checks my bullet chamber, and decide to refill.

"I know about them because I am one. I was only safe because my mother was a Dauntless leader. On choosing day, she told me to leave my faction and find a safer one. I chose Abnegation." I remember that day when I was sixteen. When my mother told me that, I burst out in tears. I said she never loved me, or cared for me, or else she wouldn't have wanted me to leave.

Then I saw her again when I was older, on a meeting with the other faction leaders. I couldn't help it. I found her afterwards, and hugged her to me. I told her I loved her, and missed her. She told me I was going to be okay, that I would always be her Nat. I don't know where my mother is. Probably dead from age. I contain a sob.

"But I wanted you to make the choice on your own."

"I don't understand why we're such a threat to the leaders."

"Every faction conditions its members to think and act a certain way. And most people do it. For most people it's not hard to learn, to find a pattern of thought that works and stay that way." I explain, and touch her good shoulder. I smile. "But our minds move in a dozen different directions. We can't be confined to one way of thinking, and that terrifies our means we can't be controlled. And it means no matter what they do, we will always cause trouble for them."

I hear footsteps behind me and my stomach drops. "Here they come."

They come in all directions. They will surround us, I realize.

And another thing I realize. One of us will have to distract them while the other runs away.

I hold her hands, and look her in the eye. "Go to your father and brother. The alley on the right, down to the basement. Knock twice, then three times, then six times." I cup her cheeks, and her eyes well up. "I'm going to distract them. You have to run as fast as you can."

"No." She says stubbornly, and all of a sudden, she is six again, refusing to give up her lunch to a Candor boy, and in the end, kicking him in the shin. I had to scold her for it, but even at a young age, I was proud of how she would stick up for herself. Then she is ten, pushing an Erudite boy in mud, who tried to get his homework answers from copying Caleb. I reprimanded her then as well, but I couldn't help grinning at how she stuck up for others as well.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She says now, just as stubbornly.

"Be brave, Beatrice." I say smiling. "I love you." I kiss her forehead, for what I know will be the last time.

I fire in the air several time before firing at the crowd.

I see Beatrice sprint away, and I sigh. I managed to do one thing before I meat my the Dauntless come at me. They fire, and I feel a deep ache in my abdomen, and again on my shoulder. My back arches.

I die now, without knowing how the fate of the city will end up, without retrieving the file. But I know my daughter. I know she will choose what is right, she will choose to free us all. She will do it for me. She will do it for us. Her name means journey through life. I named her that because it was what she would do throughout her time.

I close my eyes remembering the happy times in my family during Dauntless, and the good I did in Abnegation. I know Caleb: He will do the logical thing. I know my husband: He will always love me. I know Beatrice: she will choose to fight for what I died for.

I relax, knowing the loss of my life will not go in vain. All i see is black, and I am now at ease.

* * *

_**this was depressing :( i havent reread this so please mind the grammar. I'm planning on writing the capture the flag scene in christina's POV...it depends on what you guys want though. Any ideas?**_


	8. Some Day: FourTris Moment, Tris's POV

_**I've been doing Four's POV of Divergent and Insurgent, and a story where Tris chooses Abnegation, and things go extremely slow for them...so I don't get a chance to do "fluff." I don't know why it's called that, considering Four doesn't come off as a teddy bear...so I call em moments :)**_

_**Assuming the war on Abnegation hadn't happened (oh how wonderful would THAT have been Veronica Roth!) and Tris visits Tobias at work. Two years later. TRIS'S POV**_

I have finished up a meeting with the Amity, in which they discussed the issues they are having, and wondering if the Dauntless leaders would defend their statement on the council meeting on the third of next month. And of course, I denied them that, considering there statement was some ridiculous issue with concerns of apples falling on heads while harvesting them after the fall. Of course, what other problem would Amity have?

I had chosen to be an ambassador to the dauntless, and I was allowed to choose any faction to negotiate issues with (except for Abnegation, because of Faction before Blood), and I chose Amity, because I had enough of Erudite for a few months, and I wasn't too willing to go to Candor. However, I might choose them next time I get a chance to meet with someone of another faction. The Amity don't make a big deal of anything, but the place is too serene and quiet, it's almost impossible. I suppose a Candor debate would be more lively than an Amity smiling at a tree.

I take the train that comes by and go back to the Dauntless compound. I take the entrance which includes jumping off a roof, since it is the fastest, and not to mention best, ways of entering the Dauntless compound. The second I fall through it, I hop to the dusty floor, and start makng my way to the pit. There, I see Christina, with Will, and Uriah. They stand at the front of a clothing store with a mannequin with sunglasses and red hair peering behind the display glass.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask attentively as I make my way toward them.

"We dared Marlene to stay in the boutique for fifteen minutes dressed as a mannequin." Uriah says peering down at his watch. "I hope she falls or something."

"Why?" I ask astounded that he would want Marlene to fail a dare. He's usually the one that cheers her on on them.

"Because, if she wins he has to wear this all day tomorrow." Will says, and he points to where Christina is, holding a green shirt. I study it. The front says "Got Cake?" with a clip art drawing of chocolate cake on a plate, while the back says "Pansycake"

I roll my eyes. So likely and immature.

"My bets on Marlene." I say. "Five points."

"Tris!" Uriah says shocked and apparently horrified. He looks at me, scandalized. "Have some pity on the poor Dauntless boy."

"Yeah, come on Stiff." Christina says trying hard not to laugh. "Pity him. You know he'll wear the shirt, win or lose."

I nod, knowing it's true. Uriah will do anything nowadays to make an utter fool of himself.

"Yeah, I would But still, it's not the shirt I'm worried about." Uriah says looking at his watch some more. "C'mon, Mar, five more minutes, blink, flinch, something!" He mumbles.

"Why does he want this so bad?"

"Easy." Will says. "If he wins, Marlene has to kiss him for five minutes."

"See, now things make sense." I say rolling my eyes, but my foot taps impatiently. Part of me wants to know how this turns out. The other part wants to go to Tobias, who is in the Pire, working in the control room.

"Oh, go to your boy toy. I'll record it." Christina says taking a small device that is the size of my palm, and aims the focus on Uriah, with Marlene the Mannequin right behind him.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" Uriah says giving a boyish smile that shows his back teeth and tentatively waving at the device.

I laugh as I walk away, and then sprint to the control room, which Tobias showed me the day after the rankings were announced. Convenient, since he's almost always there.

I push open the door, which is already unlocked, and Tobias is on the chair, his feet up on the desk, and he is lazily watching the security cameras, his hands folded behind his neck. "Tris." He says, acknowledging me, without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" I say, walking up to him and turning his chair so he faces me and not the computer.

"You were watching Uriah, Will, Christina, and Marlene in the Pit." He says casually. "I saw through the security camera nearby."

I shiver, because I feel a little insecure that while I laugh in the dining hall, or run through the hallways, the camera and the guards on duty are watching me. I wouldn't mind if I knew Tobias was watching, but he doesn't work here twenty-four seven. There can be others on duty.

But what's comforting is that the control room has one camera, and Tobias is currently not recording the footage in this room. The door is locked. Privacy.

I wrap my arms around his neck, him still sitting on the chair, but he took his feet off the desk. His eyes close, and his eyebrows lift, and a smirk plays his lips. I put my legs on either side of his waist, so he is trapped as I straddle him. He places one hand around my waist, the other on my stomach. I just know he can feel my heartbeat, which I can feel on my arms.

I tighten my arms around his neck, and I clench my knees around his waist, so I am now in a firm position so I won't slip off the chair. I kiss the crook off his neck, and trail kisses up to his jaw line. He groans in pleasure, or apprehension. I can't tell, and I don't care. I pull back for air, but my lips don't feel cold for long. A second later his lips crash with mine, and he stands, his hands wrapped under my knees, keeping me from falling of his waist. His lips still on mine, he walks over to an empty desk, and places me on top of it, by back against the solid wood. I am no longer straddling him, thought my feet graze the bottom of his spine.

He kisses my neck now, and I gasp out of nervousness. Tobias's finger holds a strip of bare skin under my shirt. He notices too, and so his palm is under my shirt, firmly planted on my stomach. He feel the rise and fall of my breathes. and I breathe heavily.

I wrap my fingers in his hair, and tug back, so his lips no longer trail my neck. He looks at me confused, and their is a spark in his eyes, like he woke up from a dream."What is it?" He whispers.

"Not here." I say back, gesturing to all the computers. It's a good idea since the desk I am laying on isn't comfortable.

He mumbles something about being in the heat of the moment, and I feel my face get hot. He lifts me off the table, his arm eased under my knees. "My shift ends soon anyways. We're going to my apartment."

By "my apartment," he means, "our apartment." I have my own apartment down the hall, but it barely gets used. I only go inside if I need to get something inside, or if Tobias and I have a really bad argument, and I need time to myself.

He holds my hands, and squeezes his fingers between mine as we walk toward his apartment. It is late now, so very few people are sober as we make our way to his door.

When we do enter, his locks the door, slips off his shoes, and grasps his fingers onto my hips, and pushes me gently to the door, where he continues his kisses where we left off: my neck. He then lifts my legs back up to his waist, and I willingly wrap them, and slip them under the hem of his shirt so my bare feet touch his back. He shivers, and holds my hips tightly as he walks over to his bed. He lays me on top of it, so now my back are on the cushion of his bed while he hovers over me. I straighten and fit his mouth to mine, and he kisses me back. He deepens it so much, that I have grab the collar of his shirt, and fall pulling him on top of me.

His mouth travels back to my neck. I know what the outcome of this will be. It will end with me pushing him back and saying that even though I love him, and even though it's been two years, and is no longer a fear of mine, I can't bring myself to do this because it wouldn't be right.

I think he knows this to because he pulls back and says, "Do you think you'll ever be able to bring yourself up for it?" He still hovers over me, and his breathes are heavy, and my own match his.

I fit the bridge of my nose to the crook of his neck and mumble, "I don't know. I know there's going to be a day when I do. I just know that it won't be so soon."

"It's been two years, Tris." He counters. "If you don't want me that way, you might as well tell me that."

"No!" I say jerking back, and widen my eyes. "I do! It's just...what ever happened to marriage first?"

It's the only thing that came to mind.

He smirks. "So now you want to get married?" He says slyly. "I thought it was my job to ask you."

At that I feel heat all over my body, and my cheeks twinge with a blush. "Not yet...I just want to get that far first before we get _there."_

He nods, understanding. "Someday we can." He whispers.

"Someday we will." I counter back, and I lean into his chest, breathing in his scent, and touching his tattoos with my hand before falling into a blissful sleep.

_**Now, let's not forget that Tobias and Tris are pretty religious, and all that. I thought this ending would be fitting. I might do another one-shot in which Tobias proposes...in his own Fourish way.**_


	9. Oh My God: A Drunk Zeke Story

I don't know why it took my brain to figure something so obvious out.

Well, yeah, I do actually. Let's face the facts: I'm Zeke. I'm not known for thinking. Observing, maybe, but not thinking.

There's a reason Uriah's so stupid: I'm his role model. Well, I hope I am, or else I'm going to have to bash the kids brains so it oozes out of his nose...

Anyways, back to the point. It all makes perfect sense.

Four, who was a Stiff during initiation, kept creepily watching the newer, modern Stiff, Tris.

I saw threw the control room cameras. I teased him later, saying he's turning into quite the fellow stalker.

He even climbed a Ferris wheel with her! If that doesn't say Dauntless love, what does!

And so now, I watch as Four kisses Tris on the mouth-not like peck on the lips. I'm talking full on, make out session that makes even the people watching get a little heated. Watching them, it's hard to believe that either of em was an Abnegation transfer.

I slap Lauren arm next to me rapidly, and tap Shauna with my other.

"What!" Lauren snaps. I point frantically in Four's direction, like a little kid pointing at a toy he wants.

"Wow." Shauna says. "Four has some moves."

"Glad to see our little old Four is growing up." I say. I pour my beer in a cup, and using my fork, draw on the foam, so it looks kinda like =:3

Lauren takes the cup and drinks my masterpiece. I look at the now empty cup in front of me a little disappointed.

Lauren looks kinda mad. Can't blame her. She's pretty, and has authority written all over her. Yet Four never noticed.

Oh well, she'll have to get over it. And she didn't have to take her anger out on my beer.

That poor drink is now being digested in her stomach, when it could have been partying and bubbling in my stomach acid. The Horror!

I kicks her chair. The leg falls off, and so does Lauren.

I bolt out of their for my dear life, and who do I bump into? The legend himself!

I look for my beer cup with the drawing to give to Four, just to see his ears turn red from embarrassment, but then I remember Lauren drank it. And that's she probably hunting me down.

I duck down and wrap my arms around Four's leg like a little kid and wail "Daddy, she's gunna kill meh!"

"How drunk are you?"

"I don't know. Could have been drunk-er if Lauren didn't drink my cup of scotch."

He shakes his leg in an attempt to throw me off, but I cling tighter. I see Lauren run right past us.

People don't look at Four's legs. Now that I'm touching them though, I can feel how nice his calves feel, and just to piss him off, I trail my hands farther up his leg.

He smacks my hand and says, "Get you're slimy hands off me!"

"There not slimy anymore! I washed em." I state. "Besides Stiff, I'm pretty fun if you let me-"

He stomps his foot hard, and I yell. You know, most people are drunk right about now, so no one really sees what's so strange about this. You see, Four can be real serious some times. My job is to make him seem stupid on occasions, because the Dauntless need to be loose as well as energetic. I got him to drink his first beer! Peer pressure rocks!

"I want to be breast fed." I say. "Walk over to Shauna, will ya?"

He sighs annoyed, but walks back the long way toward my feisty Amiga. I'm still holding his leg.

"So, I saw you kissin Stiffy."

He laughs uneasily. "You must be really drunk."

"I'm drunk, not stupid."

"Okay. Yeah, I id. She did, actually, but still."

"Shoot." I say. " We could have been such a great couple."

"Okay, that's it, off my leg!"

He pulls me up, and pushes me forward towards Shauna.

"Four and Tris, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I sing. Shauna follows suit.

"First comes love, then comes marriage!"

"Then comes kids, and godfather Zeke!"

"You will never be the godfather of my children." Four states.

"A HA! SO YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HER! Will she give me Christmas presents?" I ask.

"Would I be the godmother?" Shauna asks.

"Hehe." I laugh like a five year old. "Like Cinderella's. Tris is Cinderella."

"Really though, if we're still friends can I be the godmother?" She asks.

"That makes Four prince Charming!"

"Of course, Shauna." He replies, them both completely ignoring me as people around us start dancing and drinking and dancing and falling.

Well, the falling might just be me, since my face is on the floor now.

"Bastard!" Lauren says.

"Anastasia, is that you? I'm sorry, you can have Prince Charming."

Lauren frowns. "What is he talking about?"

"Cinderella." Shauna says.

"Oh." She says as I somehow find the strength to sit on my chair. "Zeke, if I'm Anastasia, who's Prince Charming?" She asks puzzled.

"Four!" I say suddenly exhilarated.

Her face turns red. "So Tris is Cinderella."

"I'm the godmother." Shauna says.

"Who are you then, Zeke?" Four asks.

"DRIZELLA!" I shout.

"How drunk is he?"

"I don't know. He was running from you and hid under my feet."

"He had like ten cups." Shauna says shrugging.

"You know, Tris has four letters, and Tobias has six letters. If you add em up, ya get ten!"

"Shh! Don't say his real name out loud!"

"SORRY PRINCE CHARMING!"

"Why were you discussing Cinderella?" Lauren asks.

"We were talking about Four getting married and having kids and-"

"Why were you discussing that?" Lauren asks dumbfounded.

"We were sing the sittin in a tree song, and I said first comes love, then comes marriage."

"Four, can I sit on your lap?" I ask.

"No."

Lauren, can I-"

"No."

"Shauna?"

She sighs. "Fine."

I don't remember the rest of the night. I think there was some tongue action between me and Shauna, and a flirtatious Lauren, but I forget about all of it, because now that I'm awake, I see all our leaders, telling us what to do, and I know I'm on the wrong side of the Dauntless in this war.

* * *

_**REASON FOR WIERD CHAPTER! I was bored and felt crazy, and my thought's reminded me of stuff Zeke would say.**_


	10. Pitiful: Shauna's POV

_**This is a drabble of something Shauna once said, before Tris went down the zip line. Shauna's POV of her initiation, during her fighting scenes, and Four (Tobias) helping her train at night.**_

_**And what's that thing we just know about me by now?**_

_**I ship ONLY FOURTRIS. Which mean ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ROMANTIC GOES ON BETWEEN SHAUNA AND FOUR.**_

_**Of course, Shauna is going to talk about how he looks, because, well, she's a girl, and lets face the facts: If we were sent through a portal that took us to the Divergent world, we'd be eyeing Four.**_

_**Well, I probably wouldn't, since TOTAL FOURTRIS SHIPPER.**_

_**Which reminds me, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. THIS IS FANFICTION, HENCE THE NAME AND WATTPAD FAN FICTION!**_

Shauna:

I scream frustrated. Tears sting my eyes, which feel like the size of apples, about to pop from their sockets.

Of course, I lost again. I always lose all my fights. Transfers do better at combat than me. I sob again. My fight today was against Zeke. Before we fought, he promised me he'd let me win, so I'd go a little higher in the rankings. It's the last stage of Initiation. My time on the fear landscape was average, along with my number of fears. My simulation timing was a little below average. I'm probably last in stage three: Combat. He said he'd lose one so I'd at least have a shot at the top ten.

But he lied. He punched me hard on my stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. I didn't even get a chance to give him an accusing glare before I knocked out. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him.

I guess I should explain this all to you. I chose Dauntless, like my Aptitude Test said, so the moment I arrived back after the choosing ceremony, we had the fear landscape. I had 17 fears. A pretty average amount. It took me about a half hour to get out, which was also average. The next thing we did were simulations. I screamed and cried through everyone, knowing what fear would pop out at me. I didn't do too well on those. And now, we are on stage three, which is combat. Like the other two stages, transfers and dauntless borns are mixed in, meaning us and the newbies fight each other. You'd thing I'd have a shot against the newbies since I've been here longer, but an Erudite kid beat the crap out of me the other day.

I'm so bad, I get beat up by the nerds. Great.

I did good at shooting the guns and throwing the knives, but I'm terrible at hand to hand combat.

I guess I've been crying, since I taste salt on my tongue. My theory is proven correct when I touch my cheek and my fingers are watery. I close my eyes. The aptitude test said I belong in Dauntless. How could I, if I am failing so miserably?

I hear the door to the training room open. I look up confused. It's about midnight; the Dauntless awake should be drunk about now. Drunk enough to not be able to open a door knob.

But it's not a drunkie. It's Four. The guy who has the best shot here in Dauntless. Sad, since he's Stiff born. I forget his real name. Everyone called him Four since Amar started calling him that after his fear landscape had only four fears. And it's not just the fact he has has the lowest amount of fears in Dauntless history. He gained the best aim, and was able to hit the bulls eye after every throw and every shoot of his gun. He beat the shit out of the Erudite kid that beat me up so bad, that Erudite kid's tooth flew out. He was even the main reason why our team won in capture the flag. And if that weren't good enough, he's actually attractive.

Him just standing in front of the door makes me feel degraded. I scowl, trying to be tough. I've never had a conversation with the guy, but he's probably overly cocky, knowing he will no doubt be in Dauntless after initiation, with the best job this place has to offer, and knowing that he'll even do a good job at it. He's great at leading people. Not in a controlling way, but more in a strategic and somewhat passive way. I'd know, since I was on his team for capture the flag.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, but my voice comes out scratchy. I'd like to punch my vocal cords right about now, but I'd probably miss. I am so pitiful.

"Training." He says casually.

"Why?" I ask. He's already Good at everything. I want to slap him because he is, but he'd probably easily dodge me.

" I can't sleep." He says, going toward a punching back.

"Come here for the punching bag to tire you out?"

"I can't sleep because I'm not tired." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"None of your business." He snaps. I try not to flinch.

"So why are you here? I know because you can't sleep, but..." I say, before logic hits me. "Oh. You have nightmares." Never thought I guy like him would have any.

He punches the bag and kicks it. He moves so fast, I don't know which one he did first. I'm not going to ask about what nightmares. He wouldn't tell me anyway.

"You're lucky you know." I say, giving him high praises. "You have no problems here. You fit perfectly. It's like you were born here."

"Well." He says punching the bag harder. "I wasn't." He finishes bitterly.

What I said goes over my head again. Great. I reminded him of his old home.

"Sorry." I say regretfully. "It's just...you're doing better than me in initiation. I'm probably going to be factionless.

He shrugs. "Not if you learn to fight better."

"You say it like it's something easy to do." I say looking at him from the corner of my eye. His ears stick out, and his hair is still short like a Stiff's, but it makes him look more intimidating. Not solemn, like it would on other Stiffs.

He stops mid punch, and retreats his arm. I get a glimpse of his bicep. I wrinkle my nose. It's not huge, like he's on steroids, but not small either. It's somewhere in the middle range size. A sign that the rest of his body is perfect too. I glare at him in my mind. If you weren't in initiation, I wouldn't feel so bad about myself.

"Punch the bag." He says.

I blink. It takes me a while to realize what he's saying. "Why, so you can laugh at me?"

"No." He says calmly, ignoring my rude tone. "So you can win a fight tomorrow."

"How Stiff of you." I say dryly getting up from my crouched position on the dusty floor.

"I can always not help you." He says icily.

"Sorry, sorry." I say putting my arms up in surrender.

Teaching must be something he's born with, because he gives me helpful tips that not even Amar or Max have bothered teaching us. "You have a lot of muscles." He says. "You just have to put it to good use."

"People with muscles win fights." I say puffing as I punch the bag. Of course it moves, but I doubt an actual person would stay still waiting for me to punch. "I always lose."

"Only because you punch the second you enter the arena. You're not that fast, either." He critics. "But, if you dodge your opponents attacks for a few minutes in the ring to tire them out, you can get a few powerful punches in and possibly win."

I stop punching and look at him like an alien. "You talk like you've had years of practice analyzing fights."

He scowls. "Not analyzing. Experiencing."

"Experiencing fights? In Abnegation? They actually let you guys watch fights?"

"No." He says his voice rumbling, scaring me a little. "They don't." He says, with finality in his voice.

I punch again. I just imagine it's Zeke. I trusted him for years, admired him. I guess he only cares about being a part of the top dogs, not me.

"Before, you said to avoid attacks." I say, still boxing the bag, making it swing. "How in the hell do I do that if I'm slow, too?"

"You don't have to move around to avoid attacks." He says. "There is also the option of ducking down, low on the floor when someone charges for a good swing. That also gets them off balance, and you can either kick-which would be good, since you'd be on the floor, giving your legs a lot of force-or if you can't get a good angled kick, and good punch would do as well."

I nod. Punching the stupid bag isn't going to help me get better at a fight, but his advise is really helpful. It might just help me.

"Wanna practice?" He asks.

"I am." I say kicking the bag with my toe now.

"I meant on me. I doubt the poor bag will be able to duck, bend, and strike back like an actual person."

His words put a little fear in me. It means he won't go easy on me.

Who cares about the poor punching bag? What about poor Shauna?

Nervously, I try throwing a punch, but he catches my fist with his palm and twists it.

"Try again, but this time try distracting me so I can't catch the fist."

I throw my fist out like I'm going to punch his face, but then I kick him in his chest. He grabs my foot.

"Not bad. Except that I was expecting the distraction."

What kind of madness is this! "Can't we start small?" Maybe I can fight a butterfly. Then a grasshopper, then a frog, then a bird, then a cat, then a person.

"No." He says. "It's better to get the worse out of the way, so that you know what to expect for the rest."

I don't understand his logic, but so far he's been the only help I've had at hand to hand combat, and he's only been here for twenty minutes. In other words, I trust him.

For about two more hours, I learn how to kick, punch, and protect some of my weak spots. He has his palms out so he looks like a mime inside a box. He tells me to kick them, and he puts his palms up higher and higher when I smash my foot pn them. By the time he puts his hands down, I am panting.

"Not bad imrovement, but you could use some more." He says mostly to himself.

"You'll train me more?"

"No." He smiles a little. It looks foreign on him. "We'll see how well you do under pressure tomorrow in the real arena."

Shit.

* * *

My fight is against a Candor boy. His name is Ernie, and he's big and strong and fast and intimidating, and won all his fights, and I want to run.

He obviously underestimates me, since he stalks toward me slowly, almost bored. But he doesn't know I've been training, with Four, who is even a better fighter than him.

He sighs exasperated, and then throws a punch, and I dodge it. He raises an eyebrow, confused and not expecting that. I sweep him off his feet with my leg, and he falls hard.

Let's just say, from there, I managed to kick him, and even let out a few punches. When he lies on the floor bruised and out of consciousness, I turn and look at Four. He gives me an approving nod. Then I look at Zeke, who stares at me beaming. He gives me a sad thumbs up.

I guess I'll talk to him later.

"Good job, Shauna." Amar says. "You can take him to the infirmary now."


	11. Preposition: FourTris Moment, Four's POv

**_ :D_**

* * *

**Four's POV, war never happens, 2 years later.**

Tris is near the chasm, gazing at the endless cascades of water that crash against the rocks furiously. I walk up behind her, and she sees my shadow. It will be sunset, in about an hour.

I wrap my arms around her waist slowly, and take a deep breathe from her neck. She smells fresh, and faintly like the training room.

"Want to go to the marsh?" I ask.

"What for? She murmurs back.

"Do I have to have a reason?" I ask, kissing her neck that I've been breathing on.

"No." She breathes out heavily, and I smirk as I kiss her beneath her jaw, knowing I'm having an effect on her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She replies, without hesitation now, and it comforts me to know she finally has the courage to be honest with me.

"Good." I say kissing her behind her ear. "Follow me." I say a bit demanding, but I don't think she notices, or cares, because she wraps her fingers around mine, and her eyes tell me to go on.

I pull her with me toward the trains.

* * *

We jump on the train, and once inside, I pull her to the corner with me, her hand still on mine. I sit down, and she does too, on top of me, her leg straddling my hips. I pull her closer so when I talk my lips brush her own.

"Close your eyes." I whisper against her lips and her forehead touches mine as her eyes drift to a close.

"I love you." She says kissing me.

I smile as she deepens the kiss at her words. The train whizzes by through the city until we finally reach the marsh, on Navy Pier.

"We have to jump." I grumble as I am forced to pull away from her kiss.

She laughs, and I kiss her cheekbone.

I grab her hand and pull her toward the door. I run grasping her palm, and we both leap off the train.

Now at the marsh, I tell her to close her eyes again. I lead her with my hand, stopping every five or so steps to kiss her forehead, nose, and lips, just to frustrate her. She's breathless now, either from my kissing or from frustration, or even from curiosity. I don't know which one it is, but I chuckle at her either way.

"When can I open my eyes?" She asks, irritated.

I stop and kiss both her closed eyes. I sit her down on the ground and mumble, "Now."

When she does, she starts to glare but then realizes where we are. We are at the old marsh, the Ferris wheel behind us, with the Autumn sun setting on the cold swampy water. It is cleaner now, almost enough to be called a lake again, thanks to the Erudite for creating a solution to purify it.

"Tobias..." She breathes out trailing off.

"Surprised?"

"I'm more surprised at the thought you could be so...sweet." She says giving me a teasing smile. "It's hard to imagine. I still imagine you with a gun shooting at targets. This is out of character for you."

"I can be nice." I say hotly. "Just not easily. And if this is what I get for doing something sweet, then I won't do it again." I threaten.

"I like it." She says quickly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I do, it's just, you didn't have to if you didn't want to." She sighs, looking again at the beautiful setting that is nothing compared to her.

I smile, and lean my head on her shoulder, and kissing it. "I wanted to. I wanted to see you smile, so I brought you here." I mumble.

She doesn't say anything for a long time, and the sun sets leaving us in darkness if it weren't for the full moon. "You do make me smile. Especially when you do something stupid." She says.

I straighten out of my comfortable position. "Since when do I do anything stupid?"

"When do you not?"

"Ever!" I exclaim.

"You threw beer at Uriah's face." She counters.

"That's because_ he_ was being stupid. We had this discussion before." I growl.

"Don't growl at me." She says, sounding a bit playful.

This is the part I have been anticipating for. I start counting.

"One."

"Tobias?" She asks, all too familiar with this situation.

"Two." I say. "Three."

"Tobias, not now. I'm not wearing running shoes."

"Four. Run barefoot." I say the last line quickly so I can continue counting. "Five."

She gets up, takes her shoes off, throws them in the marsh, and jolts toward the trees.

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I say hurriedly, knowing if I count to slowly, I'll never catch up to her. I chase her, and I am right on her heels, pleasantly. Her naked feet clash with dirt ground.

She makes a sharp left, and when I process the sudden turn, and run after her, she's nowhere in sight. The leaves are bare from their branches, so I have a good look at the sky. When I look up, from the corner of my eye, I see something moving in a nearby tree.

It's Tris, climbing a tree. I curse under my breathe, upset at the fact that she's taking my weakness into account.

"Tris!" I shout.

"Yes?" She yells back mockingly.

"Come down!"

"But I thought you wanted to chase me?" I can see her pout, and I know she's messing with me.

"This isn't fair!" I say.

She bites her lip, stifling a laugh. "You sound like a little boy deprived of his ice cream."

"You're the ice cream!" I yell. "Please come down!"

"If I come down, will you tackle me?"

"Of course!"

"Tempting." She says sarcastically and lazily sits on a branch, leaning on the tree's long stump.

I growl. Two can play at this game.

I climb after her, and she stares at me wide eyed and shocked. "You're not serious." She says in an attempt to calm herself.

I keep climbing, even though my mind and body scream for me to climb down.

"Okay, okay!" She says, her voice full of worry, as she climbs down to meet me. I hang from a branch, and she holds on to the one opposite to her.

"Thanks." I say.

"This is one of the times when you're stupid." She says, and she sound like she's scolding me. I roll my eyes, and step down, and she steps down with me. Little by little, we both come back down. When we're at the base, I kiss her ravens on her collarbone, lingering on the fourth one a little longer. It's the most complex looking one of all, and the largest, and it stands for me. I nuzzle myself into her neck.

"We have to go back." She says. And we walk back to the trains.

* * *

"I won that tag game." I declare.

"No you didn't." She says, as I carry her toward the edge of the building where a net awaits us. My hand under her knees, my other pressed to her back. _She just had to throw her shoes in the water._

"Of course I did."

"No. You only win if you tackle the other person, which you didn't." She argues.

I jump off before I say anything, which isn't as bad, knowing that a net awaits the bottom for safety. Tris follows after me. I hit the net with a thump, my heart beating, and not from the jump, but from what I'll do next.

"How about I give you a little preposition?" I ask, jumping off the net, and reaching my hand out so she can roll off, like when I first met her two years ago.

"What?" She asks, innocent, unaware, and unexpected.

Perfect.

"I'll concede, if you answer my question."

"What's the question?" She asks skeptically, and rolls off the net, and I grab her to steady her. Some things never change. I pull her to me and whisper in her ear four little words.

"Will you marry me?"

She lets out a sigh and a gasp. I feel her sly smile on my neck. "If it means I win the game..." She says, teasingly. "Then yes. Tobias, I will marry you." She pulls back with a smile, her demanding eyes, making me feel more alive. I smile back and kiss her mouth, my teeth biting her bottom lip. She kisses back harder.

"Tris Prior." I say pulling back. "I officially name you the winner of our tag game."

But I am the winner of something even more priceless.


	12. Make Em Laugh: Zeke's Interrogation

_**Haven't done one in a while, and I'm in one of those Drunk Zeke moods, so here we go! This is my first time writing in a narrator POV, so lets see how well I do on that...**_

"What's your name," Niles asked Zeke as he sat down. He just wanted to get this business dealt with so he and Marcus could debate more on politics. He quite enjoyed Marcus's company, even though he was deceitful. He knew what strong points to mention whilst debating, and he enjoyed a lively argument.

People around them were waiting for a response. Among them where Tobias and Tris, watching, waiting to know what Zeke had encountered as a claimed spy.

"Zeke," The boy said. "Although if I could rename myself it would be Le Awesome Petty Wings.

Niles was taken off guard at the confession. He had the urge to ask why on Earth he'd want a name like that, but once again, he didn't want to stay here longer than he had too.

"What are the names of your parents."

"Marley and Ulysses Ermin. You know who would be the best parents?" He asks. Looking around with wide eyes, like five year old at the ice cream factory. "Batman and Wonder Woman. Man, their kids would have turned out fine..."

"Next question." Niles said hurriedly. This boy is rather childish. How was he ever a spy? "Where did you come from?"

"My Momma's privates. Actually, if you think about it, I started off as a tiny sperm, which came from my Dad, so my Dad's privates."

"That's not what I meant." Niles told Zeke, clearly flustered. He was he interrogator. He was supposed to make others flustered, not the other way around. "Today, you claimed you came from Erudite. Is that true?"

"Yup. I was spying for you guys for a while, along with Tori, but she blew our cover, so I hid us inside an abandoned warehouse, and went out the back towards the trains. That was pretty awesome of me. Maybe I am Batman...So who's Wonder Woman?" Zeke looked around, as if expecting a mythical amazonian woman to be there. "She can't be that hard to find. Half of her body is made up of pure hotness and amazing-"

"What did you discover during your time in Erudite?" Niles asked quickly, knowing that this is the last question he would have to ask, that's undeniably important.

"I discovered that they're nerds and I wanted to punch them really hard in the face." Zeke tilts his head. "I kinda wanna do that to Candor too now, since they make me answer stupid questions right after my tiring heroic Batman qualifying deed.

"Did you find out anything factual?" Niles asked. He was used to rude honesty. Hell, he said rude things himself in his time here. It's a part of life, being insulted for flaws.

"Just that a few Erudite refugees escaped, and that they plan to do something with the Divergent soon."

"Now Zeke, since you finished those questions rather quickly, you still have truth serum in you. I will have to ask you a few more unplanned questions."

"Shoot, old man."

"Niles thought for a moment. No one was ever so blunt in the truth serum. They're usually dead on their feet. But this kid seems exited, like there are ants crawling up his leg.

"Who are you loyal to?"

"The Justice League,"

"No!" Niles exclaims getting upset. "I mean faction wise,"

"Obviously the good Dauntless. That's why I came here. Not too bright are ya old man." Zeke said. "You know who I'd punch to death if I could?"

"Who." Niles said. This boy seems to be asking himself questions, so he decides to let the kid tire himself out.

"Eric, Jeanine, Max, Lucian, Madge, Ron, and that creepy guy who keeps prank calling me." Zeke mutters, "God, I'd like to know who's prank calling me. Want to know how many push ups I can do?"

"How many."

"Absolutely Zero!" Zeke says proudly. "Same with Sit ups! Though when I try, I fart. I can gas up a tune of Mary had a Little Lamb. Want to listen?"

"NO!" Niles said, fearing for his sense of smell.

"Fine. I can burp my ABC's too. Oh, and one time I slipped a banana peel, and Uriah tripped on it. I blamed it on Lauren, and he fell for it! The sucker!"

"Hey!" Uriah exclaims amongst the crowd of Dauntless who are now trying not laugh.

"He's a dork." Zeke says factually. "Wanna know how many hairs I have in my armpits?"

"How many?"

"Let's find out!" Zeke says, starting to take his shirt off.

"Let's not!" Niles says. Zeke pouts.

"Guess how many condoms I have?"

"How many?" Niles says, for the sake of the Truth Serum dissolving.

"None. No one do me, I might get you pregnant!" He shouts. That's when everyone in the crowd loses it. They all start laughing at Niles horrified face, and it's nice because throughout all that has happened, Zeke made them laugh.

"Zeke, for the love of everything that is pure." Niles says, his face bright. He is much too old to want to hear such absurd things, and that is coming from a Candor. "Do you feel the truth serum wearing off?"

"Oh, it ended a long time ago." Zeke says smiling and Niles looks at him, gaping. The crowd roars with laughter once again. "That's what you get for punching secrets out of my best friend! Hi Four!" Zeke waves. Tobias waves back smiling at his friends defensive stupidity.

He gives a charming smile, and says, "I'm gonna get drunk! To the booze stash!" Zeke says pointing at the door. The Dauntless cheer and follow him out, leaving Niles in the interrogation chair alone, as the lights go off.

All he can think of is: What the hell had just happened?

_**Love it? Hate it? Idk, I just love Zeke :3 Out of all the one shots i've done, i have to say, you guys really like (In order):**_

_**Zeke**_

_**Four/Tris Moments**_

_**And Peter**_

_**SO I'LL TRY DOING MORE ONE'SHOTS ABOUT THEM! :D**_


	13. Divergent Fan Fiction Rant:Mind Explodes

**Cue the honesty! Because sometimes, it has to be done. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO TARGET ANY FANFICTIONS. IT IS SOLELY MY OPINION, NO H8 INTENDED. I MYSELF PROBABLY MAKE THESE MISTAKES IN MY OWN WRITING...I ACCEPT IT AND TRY TO FIX IT UP!**

**NO.**

**H8.**

**I'LL ADD A SMILEY TO DIFFUSE THE TENSION!**

**:D**

* * *

**1) Those fanfictions...where it's just like : Four is a mysterious, hot, badass beast, so what happens when (OC) enters his life? TRIS DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS FAN FICTION**

****Hold up...are you kicking Tris out of the picture, and making yourself into a character that Four falls in love with?

You discarded Tris away just leaving Four? You call yourself a Divergent fan? Sickening. I've said this before in an earlier rant: IF YOU READ THE STORY JUST BECAUSE OF FOUR, THAN YOU'RE NOT A TRUE FAN! Tris is the main base line, the author made the story in her POV so you understand her, ADMIRE her. Four is someone who loves HER for her choices and qualities. There's more to it than just a bad boy with a sensitive side.

People who read the story just for the sake of imagining Four being with you? I think you have "TMPS"

Too Much Peace Serum.

**2) Truth or Dare Divergent fan fictions: amazing, hysterical...but really redundant.**

Almost ALWAYS the same thing. Caleb comes because Tris is dared to tell him she's preger with Four's child, and he get;s mad at Four.

Uriah or Zeke get into a drinking contest, or a chocolate cake eating contest.

Four is asked his real name.

Have. Some. Originality. I mean, how awesome would it be if Zeke was dared to fight Uriah in a purple panda suit?

Boom. There. Original, unheard of. So random that Mind=Blown.

**3)** **Those fanfiction that have Tris and Four, and the whole gang saying retarded things like "omg! lol!"**

I face palm myself everytime. I swear, my hand print is on my forehead from doing this so often.

If Four ever says the abbreviations "OMG!" I would literally punch him in the face and tell him to stop drinking.

What the hell? Would it kill you to right "Oh my God..." or "Haha"

Noo. You have to make the characters sound like teenage girl who ate too much Amity bread.

**4) Eric/Tris, Eric/Peter, Zeke/Tris, Uriah/Tris...**

First off with Eric/Tris and Peter/Tris: I have complained about this before, and I'll say it again.

If someone tries to brutally murder you, or put you in a glass tank to drown, and you think it is because they are in love with you...

CALL A PSYCHIATRIST.

Where...how...why...I do not understand. The whole point of the existence of them in the book is to add some rivalry, and danger to the main character.

Not LOVE.

Now off to Zeke/Tris or

I don't know what world you live in, but in mine a guy and a girl can be JUST FRIENDS.

Yeah, Zeke and Tris hugged in Insurgent, but they're friends. FRIENDS. My friends hug me, I don't think there's something going on between us.

Geez, Zeke has a girlfriend. Her name is Shauna. He loves her, even though she may never walk again.

Now, the most common one:Uriah/Tris

Oh boy, I'm gunna get alot of h8...

Uriah and Tris are friends, like best friends. So what, they're just different genders. He invited Tris to zip-line. Yeah, because he felt sorry for her with what happened to Edward. They grew close. C'mon, even I have guy friends that help me out, doesn't mean we're secretly in love or anything.

**5) SUMMARIES THAT ARE JUST PLAIN UNINTERESTING**

Such examples:

I suck at summaries, just read it. (Credit to R Sparks, I agree what she said about this)

_If your bad at summaries, chances are your not a good writer. At least try to write one, to give a jist of the story. But to just say "summary sucks, just read it" is like telling me "I suck at writing, this is a huge waist of life"_

No war. Lot's of fluff.

_I get it, the idea of no war is cool...but saying lot's of fluff in a summary is like saying "Lot's of make out scenes, not a really interesting plot. The word fluff just doesn't work for a summary. Imagine reading a summary with the word fluff. It automatically makes a story seem less appealing._

_Instead of saying lot's of fluff can't you say something like: The simulation serum fails to work, leaving the factions free of mindless soldiers...for now. However, Tris and Four are living as normally as they can, with the knowledge of Divergence, but they seem to be handling it perfectly. They have more problems with their friends, badgering over details on their relationship. Will they're relationship begin to become strong, or will it crumble at the first sign of distress?_

_Doesn't that sound a hell of a lot better than just "lot's of fluff,"?_

What does Uriah think of Marlene? Read more to find out!

This is not television, where they go "Find out in the next episode of olives" (don't blame me, I'm thinking of Annabeth, who reminds me of Athena, who reminds me of olives.)

We're not children who follow the clown that says "Hey kids! Who wants a balloon!" or that 5 year old who falls for it when his mom says "Their's chocolate inside the brussels sprout!"

What happens when you treat me like a toddler? Put your face closer to my fist to find out!

* * *

**NO H8, ONCE AGAIN, THIS WAS JUST A HIGHLY OPINIONATED RANT, BECAUSE TODAY I'M FEELING MY CANDOR. I AM NOT TARGETTING ANY SPECIFIC STORIES, THINK OF THIS AS KINDA LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM...**

**NO FAN FICTION IS PERFECT, SO I KNOW MY STORIES HAVE FLAWS TOO. I ACCEPT THEM, AND I'M OPEN TO ANY CRITISISM, SO LONG AS IT'S HELPFUL.**

**AGAIN, THIS ISN'T TO START SOME INTERNET FIGHT (I DON'T PICK ON PEOPLE LIKE PETER) SO PLEASE, IF YOU GET MAD...**

**HAVE SOME AMITY BREAD :)**


End file.
